Tate's Rose
by Crystal-Eyes-93
Summary: Tate/Oc Warnings- Dark story. Rated M for a reason. Read the Authors Note. Rose Harmon is the eldest daughter in the Harmon Family, how was she meant to know her mind, body and soul already belonged to her fathers patient?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so my first attempt at a American Horror Story fan fiction, reviews will help me improve, so if you don't review, I can't improve.

In this story, it won't be all fluffy romance, it may go slightly on the darker side, so don't like? Don't read. There will be Tate/Oc romance.

Tate will be possessive and dark, it might contain things that are on the dark side (I.e dominant/submissive relationship) . It's rated M for a reason!

It will have my own spin on the story, it may not follow the story line, it will go off into my own little spin, but it is fan fiction.

Brief description of Rose - She has blue eyes, dark bronze hair, (opposite to Violets brown eyes and blonde hair), around 5'3, curvy.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Rose sighed to herself, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months, her dad, Ben had been caught cheating on her mum Vivien, which, if Rose was honest with herself she wasn't all that surprised, her parents seemed to fight more than they got along. She felt sorry for her younger sister, Violet, who was been forced to ride with their parents, due to the fact they had walked in on Violet cutting her wrist's.<p>

Violet kept sending her pleading looks through the back window of their parents car, so Rose silently promised herself at the next stop, she'd persuade them to let Violet ride with her. They were rather close for sisters, after the long nights curling up together hearing their parents fight. They always kept it away from the girls, but the girls always knew, whether it be their mum's slightly bloodshot eyes, or their dad's forced smiles.

She noticed her dad signalling to turn the next gas station, and copied his motion, checking how much gas she had, deciding to fill up anyway, knowing her dad won't want to stop again until they got to the house.

After pulling up, she let Hallie, the families dog out of the back of her car and started filling the tank after her dad walked back out the station. Rose leaned back against her car, and stretched her arms out ready for her sister to slip into them, Violet wasn't one for hugging, but she knew Rose loved it, so she made do, although she'd never admit her sisters hugs always made her feel better.

"I'll talk to mum, see if I can get her to let you ride with me" Rose told her, her voice soft. Violet nodded, too tired to talk. "Get in the passenger seat, you look tired" Rose noticed, she knew that Violet was up late last night, not wanting the morning to come and trying to prolong the move.

Once Violet was in the car, Rose walked over to her mum, quickly persuading her it would be better for Violet to be in her car, so that she and their dad could talk things out. Her mum reluctantly agreed, knowing it would be better to do it when the girls couldn't hear.

It was another 5hours before they pulled up outside their potential home, Violet slept the whole way there, and Rose was glad to be left to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rose followed her parents towards the front door, watching them greet Marcy, their estate agent, at the front door, but Rose was only half listening to what she was saying.<p>

"It's a classic LA Victorian built somewhere in the 1920's by the Doctor to the stars at the time"

Rose put Hallie on the ground and grabbed Violets arm, "We're going have a look around" She told their parents, before running off, Violet in tow. They explored all the rooms, making jokes and giggling to each other. Rose was relieved to see Violet so relaxed and care free, and couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. They got downstairs and walked to the kitchen, seeing their parents still talking away to Marcy. Their mum turned to them, "Girls will you go see where Hallie ran off to?" Getting nods in reply as they headed off to where the barking was coming from. They saw Hallie barking at a closed door, and as Rose reached down and picked her up, Violet opened the door, the girls shared a look before heading down the stairs, keeping close to each other. They had a look around, not seeing anything, but as they turned to head up the stairs, Rose felt a shiver go down her spine she shook it off and dragged Violet up the stairs just in time to hear that people had died in the house.

But Rose wasn't so sure that whatever had died in here, had actually left the house.

* * *

><p>Tate watched the two young girls wonder around the house, he'd decided to check out the new victims of the house, but was pleasantly surprised when he found out the family had two teenagers. When he first heard, he'd thought of the fun he could have with them, but when he set his eyes on the small, curvy brunette he knew he had to have her.<p>

He could tell by the way her cheeks reddened when she laughed she'd blush easily, the way she carried herself showed she had a naturally submissive nature and he just knew she'd be a virgin. Oh yes, Tate was going to have a lot of fun with his new play toy. He smirked wickedly to himself, before disappearing into the shadows to plan everything he wanted to do to his latest obsession.

* * *

><p>A set of eyes watched Tate carefully, eyes widening in alarm at the silent claim he put on the eldest Harmon daughter. The women put a hand over her mouth in shock, this couldn't end well, Tate was very possessive and she knew if anyone got in the way of what he considered his, it would be deadly. She hurried to the house next door, pounding on the door urgently. She needed to send out a warning of Tate's claim, before someone tried to get in the way and it revealed the house secrets before the time was right.<p>

The door finally opened, and trying to convey all the urgency she felt in her voice and expression, "Constance, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN - Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure Moria?" Constance asked, her eyes wide. This could be bad, if Tate has claimed this girl, and she rejects him, it wont end well. At all.  
>"I know what I saw Constance, I know just as well as you do how serious the situation is. Tate has marked that girl as his and everyone in that house knows it! Well, except the new family of course. They are as clueless as ever" Moria sighed, feeling her energy levels draining. "I need get back to the house, I've been out too long as it is. Go over there and see for yourself if you don't believe me" Moria spoke, looking pale and weak, before quickly heading back to the house. Of course, anyone in her situation could leave the house, but after a while they became very weak and lost their visibility. They were at their strongest at the house, so most choose to stay there, building up their energy for Halloween.<p>

Constance sat, watching her leave, suddenly feeling wary. She knew this could happen, Tate was very possessive and temperamental. She needed to check this out for herself which meant she needed a way to get into the house, she spotted Addy, her daughter walk into the room, causing an idea to spark in her head.

"Hey Addy, You wanna go play with Troy and Bryan?"

* * *

><p>After hearing the loud voices downstairs, Rose place the last of her clothes in her dresser in her new room before heading downstairs. She knew it wasn't her parents fighting, after all her father had been upstairs redecorating his new office. She headed downstairs, following the voices to the kitchen, managing to get a brief understanding of what was going on before actually entering the room.<p>

"She can't just break in when she pleases!" That was her mother, there was a note of hysteria in her voice. But before the other women replies, Rose walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, leaning against the side and crossing her arms over her stomach, bottle of water clasped in her hand.

"It's nothing" the women told her, she looked like a 60's actress, and had a Virginia accent. "I'm Constance, this is my daughter Adelaide, but she prefers Addy" she introduced, studying Rose carefully, "We live next door"

"It's nice to meet you both" Rose spoke, smiling sweetly at the older women.

Her mum opened her mouth to speak, when Addy spoke suddenly, looking intently at Rose, unnerving her slightly.

"He likes you, you belong to him, he-." That was all she managed to get out before Constance sharply told her to shut up.

Vivien and Ben shared a look, unnerved by the statement, before turning to Constance and Addy and demanding explanations.

"She's just playing" Constance brushed off, glad that the panic didn't show on her face.

Rose, slightly unnerved, decided to go check on Violet, quietly excusing herself and running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose got up and dressed before her alarm went off, she was thankful her parents were giving her and Violet a week to settle before starting school. She dressed in a simple white off the shoulder top with a big pink heart on it, pairing it with blue denim shorts and boot slippers.<p>

She walked out her room, briefly noticing how her room was out of the way off all the others, before heading downstairs. After grabbing a bite to eat, she asked her mum if she needs any help. "You're dad's got a client in at around noon, so can you help me clean up?"  
>"Yeah, I'll do the living room" She agreed, grabbing the cleaning supplies She'd need before slipping her ipod on to play some Bon Jovi.<p>

When she'd finished cleaning and everything looked presentable, she put the cleaning supplies away, noticing it was a little after noon, as she sat down on the sofa and flicked the TV on to see what movies were playing.

"Hey Rose?" My mum called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning off the TV and heading to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm heading to the shop, do you need anything?" She shook her head in negative, "Will you go see if your dad needs anything?"  
>"Sure, what about Violet?"<p>

"She'd coming with me" Rose sighed softly, since the cutting incident, Violet was kept on a tight leash with their parents, she knew it was serious, but Rose knew Violet would act out more if they took away her independence. But instead of telling her mother that, she turned on her heel and went to her dad's office, knowing that's where he'd be.

Unsure if her had a client of not, she knocked on the closed door. She heard her dad shout to come in, so she opened the door and walked slightly in the room.

She noticed two sets of eyes on her, one pair belonging to her dad, and the other belonging to a pale boy, with dark blonde hair and dark, calculating eyes.

"Mum's heading to the shops, do you want anything?" She questioned, unable to keep herself from blushing due to the intense gaze the boy had on her.

"Yeah, let me just write a quick list" With her dad's attention on the paper, she looked to the patient, meeting his dark eyes, every fibre of her was telling her to run to him, to do what he told her. As she continued to look at him, she felt her body move towards him, she knew what she was doing but couldn't stop herself. She saw him smirk, his eyes urging her to reach for him, before she could her dad turned suddenly, breaking their connection.

Rose heard the boy sigh in frustration, but paid it no mind, she had no clue what had just happened, but it scared her. She couldn't stop herself - but she didn't want to either, and that's what scared her. She took the offered list before turning on her heel and leaving the room hastily. Trying to wrap her mind around what happened.

* * *

><p>Tate watched Rose as soon as she walked into the room, everything about her called to him, begging him to claim her. All he wanted to do was grab her and bend her over Dr Harmon's desk whether she liked it or not, but he knew he'd enjoy it more when she was willing to obey him, when she'd beg him to take her. Yes, he would wait, but it didn't mean he couldn't have fun in the meantime.<p>

He waiting until her blue eyes connected with his brown, and when they did, he used the claim he'd marked her with when he first set his sights on her, and called her spirit to him. He watched as her body moved against her wishes, coming towards him to take her rightful place beside him. He was so close, she was reaching out to touch him, when the damn doctor had to break the connection. He bottled his anger and smirked to himself, remember how there was no fear or weariness present in her eyes. If there was any doubt she was his, this would have only confirmed it.

* * *

><p>A week later, Tate walked out of his therapy session, he'd kept it on the down low so far, but decided to introduce himself to her properly - it was only polite, <em>'<em>_Of course, it doesn__'__t have anything to do with the face she__'__s in the shower__'_He thought to himself with a smirk_._

As tempted as he was to dive right in and mark her, he decided to wait it out and play the game properly. In his spare time, he'd been watching her, finding out what made her tick, he'd watched how she'd eat, noticing how she picked out any onions and peppers from her meals, or how she'd sit in front of her vanity mirror at night, and absentmindedly brush her hair while daydreaming. He loved how she'd moan in her sleep, or when she'd play with herself at night, she'd bite her lip to withhold any sounds. How he wished he could make her scream. But that's not how he played the game, he needed to make her beg for it.

He made sure dr. Harmon wasn't watching, and headed to Rose's bathroom, he was thankful the house was big enough to allow the sisters to have their own bathrooms, made his life easier.

He heard her soft voice humming as he approached the bathroom, he made sure no one was near here, Ben was still in his office, and Vivien and Violet were downstairs in the kitchen, before entered the room, slipping in without a sound, he leaned up against the sink as he watched through the steam and the slightly blurry shower screen, as her smooth body moved, her hands running through her hair, which seemed longer since the water held down the curls that were usually present.

He let his eyes drop lower, taking in everything he could from her tiny waist, perky breasts that he just knew would be more than a handful and her firm bum. He licked his lips and made a quick adjustment in his trousers as he saw her shut off the water. A delicate hand reached out and grabbed a fluffy white towel as well as a smaller white towel - which he guessed would be for her hair, she quickly pulled them into the shower with her.

He saw her step out the bath tub, not yet noticing him due to the fact she was bent forward slightly wrapping her hair up. However he couldn't keep the amusement off his face when she did look up however, her eyes widened and she moved to scream, but Tate was quicker, he darted forwards, hand clamping around her mouth and his remaining arm wrapping around her waist tightly, almost in warning.

He stared into her eyes, shushing her like one would a small child.

"I'm going to remove my hand, but you've got to promise not to scream - but just a warning, people who break their promises to me, get punished" He told her, his voice taking on a dark, almost threatening tone at the end. Rose nodded clumsily, trying desperately to keep a hold on her towel. Tate was deliberately pushing his arm down her waist, towards her hip keeping a firm pressure on it, managing to slide it down slightly before she caught on.

He removed his hand, but kept it on her neck, ready to cover her mouth if she made a loud sound.

"What do you want with me?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself, after all, we will be seeing a lot of each other" he told her, smirking at how true that statement was. "I'm Tate, Tate Langdon"

"How'd you get in here?" She asked again, keeping as still as possible in his embrace

"Silly girl, you should really learn to lock the door! Anyone could have walked in!" he replied, amusement at the situation evident in his eyes, he stroked her pulse point with his thumb, feeling her shiver with need. Virgins always got wet so easily.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked, feeling her body respond to him against her will.

He felt her sister, Violet heading towards Rose's room and knew he'd have to cut his meeting short.

Before she could react, he turned them around, so her front was pushed against the sink and he was pushed against her back, his arm pinning her arms to her side. The towel on her hair hit the floor and he pushed her hair out the way over one of her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck lightly before responding.

"Your body recognises it's master. You mind will soon, and eventually? I. Will. Own. You." he told her, bringing his thumb to the back of her neck pushing in, his other hand shooting up to cover her screams. When he pulled his thumb back, he kissed the spot once again, before pulling away completely and leaving the room.

Rose held the back of her neck, she wasn't sure how, but it felt like he'd burnt her. She turned so she could see the back of her neck in the mirror, pulling her hair out the way, and a gasp forced it's way out her throat.

Burnt into her skin, were the letters _'__T.L__'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Poll on my Profile concerning this story! Please answer it!

* * *

><p>Rose rubbed the back of her neck, it was the morning after Tate burned her and the letters had turned black, almost like a tattoo. She thought she'd be freaked out at the fact he'd marked her like property, but she felt a strange sense of pride that she was wearing his mark. She sighed, shaking her head, what was wrong with her?<p>

The next day she got dressed, today would be their first day at their new school. She slipped on a pair of blue denim short's after peaking out the window and saw the clear blue sky. She paired it with a white vest and a blue button up shirt over the top. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a messy bun, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. She went to wake Violet up before heading downstairs to get some breakfast, setting out two bowls of cereal, one for her and the other for Violet.

After breakfast was done, Rose slipped on some flat black ankle boots and waited for Violet, before heading out the door, unaware of the eyes watching her as she climber into her car and drove to school.

* * *

><p>School so far had been uneventful, she had agreed to meet up with Violet at lunch, the only time they'd see each other at school due to the age difference, but while Rose was heading to where they agreed to meet, she saw Violet been surrounded by three girls. Rose sighed, this wouldn't end well. While Rose never saw the point in fighting, she knew the odds were against Violet if it turned physical, which if the way the girl was pushing Violet was any indication, it was about to. So thinking quickly she hurried over there, and when she was close enough she shoved on of the girls straight into the other, knocking them both down. Violet took the opportunity to stomp on the third girls foot, before Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run away from the scene.<p>

When they stopped, they looked at each other before laughing, it was rare that they laughed for no reason, they stopped laughing when they heard a cough behind them. They turned to see a very angry teacher standing behind them.

It was safe to say, when they got home their parents were not very happy. The school had rang them, and with their record that included all the fights they got in at their old school protecting and defending each other , everyone believed it to be their fault.

* * *

><p>After a long lecture from their parents which Rose only half listened to, she went up to her room. It was late, she was tired and wanted a shower, she stripped off and jumped straight in. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open or the sound of someone come in. When she stepped out, she held back a scream as she came face to face with a smirking Tate, before snatching up her towel and clumsily attempted to wrap it around herself.<p>

"Don't be shy on my account" Tate purred, grabbing her waist pulling her close, her hands clutching the towel desperately. "We have got to stop meeting like this" remarked Tate, running his hand up her spine.

"What are you doing?" Rose squeaked out, looking at him wide eyed, "You can't be in here!" She protested, her mind agreeing with her voice while her body and soul longed for his touch.

"Relax sweetheart, you seen tense. Maybe I should help you relax" His eyes brightened with the idea, his hand making contact with his mark, rubbing it gently with his finger.

Rose felt her knee's buckle, only managing to stand because of Tate's hold on her waist. Pleasure burned through her veins, pooling between her legs. She gasped clutching to his shirt, squeezing her legs together as she allowed him to hold her weight, she could feel Tate's breath on her ear as he bend down to her level.

"You like that? See, I told you who you belong to, your body recognises you. This mark, it means your mine - it would have kept burning until you accepted it, but it doesn't does it? You wanted me just as much as I want you. This mark means you're mine, it can either bring you so much pleasure you will be begging for it, but if you don't follow my rules?" Suddenly, the white hot pleasure was replaced with a flash of searing pain before Tate pulled his hand to rest on the back of her head, feeling himself harden slightly at the whimper of need that escaped her lips.

Unable to resist, Tate captured her lips, taking control of her lips and using his hand to move her head to where he wanted it. Rose kissed back, filled with passion, her body responding to him. But something strange happened, as they kissed, flashed passed across their eyes, they saw each others lives, every moment passed by, experiencing each others thought and feeling, Rose saw Tate's life play like a movie before her eyes, watching in horror as he killed all those kids, then get shot down himself - but as much as she'd hate to admit it, she could understand why - she had after all just seen all his childhood.

When it stopped they separated slowly, both as shocked as each other, eyes locking.

"What was that?" Rose asked, eyes wide.

"Our souls accepted each other, the house decided to help us get to know each other faster" Tate smiled softly, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Rose lay in bed that night thinking about what she saw, Tate had a hard life while he was alive, his mother was abusive mentally, physical and sexually, nobody cared about him - Rose felt her heart go out to him, but when he died, the house accepted him, he had friends among the other ghosts - a family, he loved it here.<p>

Rose rolled over onto her stomach for what felt like the millionth time, for some reason she couldn't settle, nothing seemed comfy, her pillow wasn't soft enough, but then it wasn't firm enough. The covers weren't heavy enough on her, she was to coldt - despite the layers of blankets she'd piled onto herself. She sighed, her face in the pillow, she lifted her face to look at the clock, 2am. She slammed her head back into the pillow in frustration. She was tired, she knew that much - but why couldn't she sleep?

She rolled onto her back, pouting to herself, covering her eyes with her hands. She heard an all too familiar laugh, as the bed dipped. She dropped her hands and stared up at the boy sitting above her laughing at her frustration. She glared and rolled on her side, facing away from him and squeezing her eyes shut tightly trying to will her self to sleep.

She heard a rustle of cloths, and the slight bang as shoes hit the floor, and felt Tate lie behind her, pushing his bare chest into her vest covered back, he dropped his arm over her waist and the other under his head, burying it into her silky locks. One of his legs hooked over hers, covering her body completely with his, the weight was comforting to Rose, the heat his body was giving warmed her to the core, his breath tickled her neck and ear as his hand slipped under top and rested on her bare stomach.

Almost instantly Rose felt her body relax and drowsiness overtook her, her eyes slipped shut almost as though on his command and was lost in the world of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Review - If you don't want answer the poll, feel free leave the answer as a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Fixed the poll I think! Review x

LEMON WARNING! There will be smut in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up feeling better than she had in a while, she sighed happily stretching her whole body before resting her head back down on her pillow, finding comfort in the warmth from Tate's arm resting over her waist. She felt a pressure on her breast, and looked down, noticing his hand holding her breast firmly in his palm, with only the thin material of her vest between his hand and her breast.<p>

She turned her head slightly to see Tate sitting up slightly, resting his head on his palm and leaning over her. She rolled on her back, not noticing she rolled herself completely under him, his hand never moved from her breast. She looked up at him, smiling slightly at him, he went to kiss her when she turned her head, making him miss and hit the side of her lips. She heard him growl, as his hand pulled her chin to face him.

Tate glared at her, silently demanding an explanation to why she pulled away.

"I've just woken up, I have morning breath" She tried explain, seeing the anger in his eyes, but even with her explanation the anger didn't lessen any.

"Never pull away from me" He growled out, eyes burning into hers. She nodded straight away, leaning up to kiss the side of mouth in apology.

"Good girl, Next time you disobey me I will punish you." he told her seriously, continuing to stare at her for a moment. Before the anger was gone, and playfulness overtook it as he leant down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, before moving to kiss down her neck, finding all her sweet spots to make her go wild.

Rose bit her lip tightly, trying to keep herself quiet. Tate smirked against her neck, he loved seeing her so out of control, but right now he wanted to hear her scream, she didn't know it but she was home alone, and Tate was determined to make her scream. Tate reached his hand back to her breast, squeezing her nipple roughly between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped, so he slipped his hand under her top, before doing it again and again, twisting and rolling the tight pink bud.

He pulled away from kissing her neck to watch her, the way she was moaning and whimpering underneath him, he knew she was about to come undone, he knew some women had very sensitive nipples and could orgasm from that alone, he wanted to make that happen, he used both hands watching as her eyes squeezed shut her moans getting louder. He knew he was hard as a rock but wanted her to come undone. He felt her body arch as she snapped her head to the side, screaming in pleasure.

He removed his hands and leaned up on his elbows above her, watching as she tried to control her breathing.

Rose had never had someone touch her like that before, she couldn't believe that much pleasure could come from someone touching her like that, but as she thought on it, she couldn't imagine anyone else so much as kissing her, never mind touching her. She opened her eyes, and was instantly met with Tate's dark eyes, which she noticed were just a very dark brown, not black like she had originally thought.

She'd never seen such a soft look in his eyes before, she reached a hand up to stoke her cheek, giggling when he turned his head to kiss her palm. She leaned her head up to kiss his lips, but when she tried pulled away he followed, keeping their lips touching. She'd never felt so alive, she felt his hard length against her thigh and made a fast decision to repay him for making her feel so good.

She pushed against him, getting his to pull back, he looked at her confused, so she just smiled at him, toying with the waist band on his boxers, looking up at him for approval. He turned to lean his back against the headboard, allowing her to do what she wanted to do.

She pulled them down quickly, eager to get started before she lose her nerve and glad he'd taken his trousers off the night before, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the size of him, he looked to be at least 8inches long - she'd never been good at measurements, and at lease three inches thick, she straddled his thighs to get better leverage. There was a big vein running the length and without realising it, she had traced the vein with her finger, she slowly wrapped her hand around it before slowly moving up and down the length, before looking up at him to see if she was doing alright.

His hand covered hers, putting slightly more pressure on his length, "Squeeze a little bit more, like that" He told her, moving his hand off of hers, allowing her back the control. She kept moving, slowly gaining speed as her confidence grew. She kept looking up at him for reassurance. But when she looked, his head was thrown back, mouth slightly open and his breath heavy.

"Faster" He groaned out, hips moving slightly. She saw a drop or precum seep out the head of his dick, and curiosity overtook her, she bent her head down and licked the drop of precum.

"Shit!" He swore, eyes wide as looked down at her, lips hovering just above the head, he saw her look up at his wide eyed stopping all movement in panic.

"I'm sorry!" Rose cried, automatically thinking she'd hurt him "I was curious!" she explained

"Don't apologise, you didn't hurt me" He soothed, "You wanna taste it? Plenty more where that came from baby" He told her, tangling his hand in her hair and guiding her mouth, watching as her mouth surrounded his throbbing head.

Rose slurped at him, sucking and moaning around him, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. Tate was in ecstasy, he'd never felt so much pleasure - it was so much better than when he used his hand, he swore then he'd never use his hand again, this was too good to pass up.

Rose felt his shaft harden and felt his shoot a load of cum in her mouth, she kept sucking and stoking him, slowing her hand movements down, having seen some porn to know he'd be very sensitive. She eased on the pressure before pulling back completely, sitting back on his thighs.

"God baby, that was good, thought you'd never done that before" he told her, expecting a reply. When she didn't reply he looked at her closely, "Rose, you alright" she nodded, and he suddenly realised why she'd been so quiet. She still had a mouthful of cum. He laughed at her dilemma, "If you don't wanna swallow go spit it out!" He managed out still laughing. She jumped off his thighs and ran to her bathroom, leaving Tate still laughing at her.

* * *

><p>Review! x<p>

Next chapter will have actual content that goes with the story line, not just smut.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Okay! So, just a few points I hope you read!

-in this story some of the things that happened with Tate/Violet in the show will happen between Rose and Tate

-Tate knows he's a ghost, he's one of the more powerful ghosts in the house and knows it so he will use it to his advantage. He's still the rubber man though.

- Hayden will be in the story, but I don't really like her so expect bad things happen to her.

- Should I allow another OC for a Violet romance? Or maybe a Violet/Leah thing, let me know in the review!

- Vivien won't be pregnant by the rubber !

**And do the poll! At the moment it's a tie between two answers, so please do it! I can't continue without knowing!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Rose had gone a step further in her relationship with Tate, but since then they'd been playing around at night time, exploring each others bodies. She'd taken to swallowing thanks to Tate's urging, the only thing they hadn't done was actual sex. Rose was still a bit unsure on that idea. She had grown use to him been a 'ghost,' and couldn't help but wonder if he'd have told her is they hadn't had seen each other's pasts.<p>

In the week, her relationship with her parents had gone down the drain. She sighed looking back on the memory that was still fresh in her head. She wasn't mad at Tate, they'd already agreed to tell her parents about their relationship, Violet already knew. She knew her parents would be angry, she just wasn't expecting that.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Violet had gathered their parents in the kitchen while Rose mentally prepared himself, She held Tate's hand in a death grip while he tried desperately to calm her, his free hand smoothing her hair back. _

"_It'll be okay Rose, I won't let anything happen to you" he soothed, watching as she took a deep breath and nodded. They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and watched as the look of shock passed over both her parents faces. Violet on the other hand, looked amused but slightly worried._

"_What's going on guys?" Vivien asked warily, watching as anger spread across Ben's face._

"_We've been seeing each other" Rose spoke, trying desperately to keep her voice strong and calm. She felt Tate run his thumb over the back of her hand, and relaxed._

"_You better be joking!" Ben yelled, standing up suddenly, Rose jumped back in shock, straight into Tate's chest , who in return wrapped his arm around her waist, watching Ben's movements carefully. "I thought you might have more sense than that Rose!" He continued forward, anger overtaking his expression. Rose noticed Violet step back in shock, their dad was usually pretty calm, he rarely got angry at them, yeah he may get disappointed or raise his voice when they misbehave - but never full on pissed. _

"_But somehow I'm not surprised! I'd always thought you were the good one Rose, but now I see it! Those revealing clothes you always wear, the make-up - you're just a whore! It that it? Are you his whore Rose? How much does he pay you to blow him!" Tears welled in her eyes, she'd never been spoken to like that before and it cut her deep, it was as though all the anger her dad had bottled up was now been projected straight onto Rose. Rose looked helplessly at Vivien, silently asking for help, however Vivien refused to make eye contact, crossing her arms over her chest and backing away. Rose felt her heart break even more, her own mother wouldn't help her._

"_Dad!" Violet spoke up in shock "Wha-" "Shut up Violet! You are just as bad as she is! I can't believe you're my kids!" He told her, voice still raised, Rose felt anger swell in her, yeah he was mad at her - she'd expected it somewhat, but Violet was only trying to help her sister and Violet didn't deserve his anger._

"_DAD! Leave her out of it!" Rose responded, directing his attention back to her, she took a step forward, out of Tate's grip._

"_I figured we'd be able to talk about this like adult but apparently that's above your maturity level!" Rose said, still trying to suppress the tears. "I'm not asking for any kind of approval from either of you, no matter what you say, it isn't going to change how I feel about Tate." Even despite her anger she still held a loving tone on Tate's name. _

"_You really are a whore aren't you Rose" Ben said, disgust evident in his tone. _

"_You're one to talk dad! You're the one who slept with your student!" Rose said, finally loosing her temper at been treated like she was worthless. However, before anyone had time to react, Ben's hand connected sharply with Roses face, a sharp slapping sound echoing around the room as the force knocked her off her feet and onto the floor. Her mouth dropped in shock, she looked up in time to see Tate punch Ben in the jaw, knocking Ben into the counter and onto the floor, out cold. Rose felt Violet pull her to her feet and saw her mother reach out to her. _

"_You're just as bad as he is!" Violet spoke up to her mother, watching as Tate hurried over to Rose and wrapped her tightly in his arms as the tears finally fell, he swept her up in his arms, and without sparing a glance at either parent, carried her out the room.. "How could you just stand there and let him talk to her like that! What kind of mother are you?" Violet asked, shaking her head and leaving the room._

That had been a week ago, and despite what happened, Ben still insisted on seeing Tate as his patient, claiming they really needed the money when Tate asked why. Today was the day of their session, and Tate had told Rose he planned on really rubbing their relationship in Ben's face to piss him off. Rose was heading downstairs meaning she had to walk past Ben's office. She stopped outside the door which was slightly ajar. She could see Tate, and saw his eyes light up as he saw her. Ben was unaware of her presence, and continued with the session.

"So Tate, do you think about sex a lot?" Ben asked with more than just doctors interest

" I think about one girl in particular, your daughter Rose, I jerk off thinking about her. A lot." Tate kept a straight face for the most part, with only a small smirk present on his face.

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter like that""Funny, you were alright calling her a whore last week. You should be proud, she'd a virgin, they get wet so easily, you wanna know what I'd do to her? I'd lay her down on the bed, caress her soft skin, make her purr like a kitten" Tate replied, mind drifting towards the fantasy in his head.

"Enough Tate. Have you been taking your medication?" Ben asked, trying lead the conversation away from his daughter and the incident that happened last week,

"No" Tate said, leaning back in his seat, winking at Rose when Ben looked away, causing her to giggle into her hand. She'd developed a slightly dark humour since been marked by Tate, but she didn't care to dwell on it.

"And why's that? Why haven't you been taking your medication?" Tate smirked, leaning forward. The session was nearly up, and he wanted to get one more dig in before it was over.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work. That's why I didn't take my meds, I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work, because I met someone - Rose" He told him, watching the shock and anger cross Bens face before standing up, "Looks like time's up, see you next week doc!" Tate teased, walking out the door and hurrying Rose to her room to have a bit of fun.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose heard a noise downstairs in the basement, having nothing else to do as Tate had disappeared, saying he'd be back later, she decided to investigate. She crept downstairs slowly, she was slightly shocked to see Addie sitting on the basement floor, talking to herself.<p>

"Addie, who are you talking to" Rose asked delicately, kneeling next to her.

"Troy and Bryan" Addie replied, sparing her a glance, Rose turned to where she was looking as gasped at seeing two identical boys, sitting across from Addie. She put her hand on her heart to try and steady her breathing. "Oh my!" She murmured, blushing slightly when her three companions laughed at her fright.

"Hi" The twins spoke, smirking at her, showing off matching braces.

"Erm, hello" Rose spoke, the only ghost she'd had any contact with was Tate, and although she was more than comfortable with him, she was still nervous and slightly scared around others. "I'm Rose" She gave a slight wave, smiling.

"I'm Troy" The one wearing the Red shirt introduced himself

"I'm Bryan" Blue shirt introduced himself. "So, you're Tate's girlfriend?" Bryan asked, looking her over as best he could considering she was sitting down "Niceee" he drawled, Rose rolled her eyes, boys will be boys. She let them talk a little bit, as she looked around the basement, the room itself freaked her out.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but Addie if my dad finds you down here he's not going be too happy sweetheart, you can come back visit them soon" She told them, standing up, watching as they said goodbye to each other. She led Addie upstairs and into the kitchen, unfortunately for her, Ben was in the kitchen talking to Vivien and Constance, although it didn't seem like a friendly conversation. Rose had successfully avoided talking to both of her parents' and had no plan on starting to talk to them any time soon.

"Did she break in again? I've had enough of this! Control you damn kid!" Ben exclaimed upon seeing Addie, pointing his finger at Constance.

"I invited her! Constance had to run an errand and didn't want Addie to get lonely so asked if I could keep her company." Rose explained, tone cold. She looked at Constance who smiled slightly.

"Thanks for that dear, come on Addie, it seems we're not welcome here.""Nicely done Ben" Rose spoke, knowing it would get his attention at not calling him dad. "Make an enemy with the neighbour, seems like your burning bridges with everyone lately." Rose spoke before turning on her heel and leaving the room, suddenly feeling extremely stressed.

* * *

><p>She made it to her room , after a small detour to check on Violet, who she found in her room talking to her 'frienemy' Leah, she said goodnight to Violet, and when she made it to her room locked the door, not wanting any interruption's or disturbances. She was relieved to see Tate sitting on the edge of her bed like he owned the place. She walked straight towards him and fell into his arms.<p>

"Stressed love?" Rose felt Tate's chuckle more than she heard him.

"uh huh" she said, nodding against his chest.

"Get ready for bed, I'll help you relax" He told her, so she pulled back from him, before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a vest and pyjama shorts before stripping. Tate had practically seen her naked so bee in her underwear didn't bother her. As long as she didn't look at him, she wouldn't blush.

She slipped her vest on before removing her bra, and pulled the sleep shorts up her legs. She walked back over to Tate who was standing by the side of her bed. When she reached him he pulled her close and kissed her, claiming her mouth as their tongues danced together with ease. Tate pulled away first, smiling at her dazed expression before slipping her vest off, and urging her to lay on the bed on her stomach and to rest her head on the bed, before he disappeared for a moment, when he returned, he stopped her from turning to look at her.

He straddled her bum, resting his legs either side of her, she could feel him moving above her. She was getting curious when she felt his hand start to rub her shoulders, she moaned when she felt him massage her back with ease, rubbing at her shoulders and soothing the aching muscles, working carefully to remove any knots from her back.

She could feel his length harden against her bum, but she was in such a state of relaxation thanks to his ministration's she couldn't tell you how long he worked on her muscles. When he finally stopped massaging him, he lifted himself up so she could roll onto her back, she looked up at him with such a dopey grin he couldn't help but laugh at her. He leaned down, covering her body with his, he kissed her with such a passion it left her breathless.

"Tate.." Rose moaned, biting her lip as he made her way down her neck, sucking and nipping all the way, before focusing on the spot where her shoulder met her neck, Rose knew that the way he way working the area she'd defiantly have a love bite.

Tate moved down her body, leaving a burning hot trail in his path. He spend a few minutes worshipping her breast's, before moving even further down towards her sleep shorts. He looked up at her to make sure she was okay with it, before removing her shorts and underwear. He kissed just above her mound, before looking up at her with a devilish glint in his eye before he dove straight into her pussy, working her clit like a pro, he played with her entrance, never staying in one spot too long but moving right where she'd need him.

Rose's back was arched to the point she should have been sitting up, her moans were loud and wild and her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. Her hands were wound in his hair, causing him to moan against her when she pulled his hair. He watched as she grabbed a pillow and slam it over her face as she screamed into it as waves of pleasure crashed through her veins.

Tate watched with satisfaction as she came undone, he sat up on his heels waiting for her to come around from her orgasm.

When Rose came down from her high, she reached for Tate, pulling him over her and locking their lips together, tasting herself on his tongue. She felt him hard and ready on her thigh. "Tate please, I want you to make me your's completely" She spoke breathlessly, she knew she wouldn't truly be his until he had all of her.

"You sure? Once we do it there's no going back, you're mine, mind, body and soul" he told her, watching as she nodded her head. He leaned down, kissing her, bringing his hand to caress his mark, sending pleasure through her body. He lined himself up, knowing he was going to hurt her either way, he rested his forehead on hers, locking eyes before forcefully sheathing his length inside her tight hole. His lips covered hers, capturing the scream and whimpers. He didn't move for a moment, keeping himself as still as he could, before he felt her hips buck against him. He pulled out and slammed into her, not been able to remember how to go slow. Soon, her whimpers of pain turned into whimpers of need, and her moans of pain turned to that of pleasure.

It didn't take long for them to reach orgasm, Tate filling her up with his seed as he came with a deep groan, holding her body close to him tightly, before rolling over onto his back, pulling her onto her chest. Too tired to do anything else, Rose fell asleep content.

A good orgasm was always better than warm milk in her book!

* * *

><p>The next day found them closer than ever, every touch, every caress sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Tate explained it was their soul's had claimed each other. Rose, unable to hide the smile on her face, of the glow that seemed to surround her came clean to Violet - with Tate's permission of course, and confessed to everything. Violet was very happy for Rose, glad to see her smiling. They'd had a hard time recently with the move and all, and the stress had taken a toll on all the family.<p>

* * *

><p>At breakfast, two weeks later, Ben dropped the news on his family that he was going out of town for a while, to deal with a patient he use to have. Violet and Rose shared a glance, not believing the story one bit, but decided not to question it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Ben left, and after he's gone, Vivien sat the girls down, apologising over and over again about what a bad mother she'd been. Rose and Violet consoled her, telling her she wasn't a bad mom, the girls seemed to get along with their mother, laughing and joking like a normal family should.<p>

* * *

><p>Tate watched Rose carefully, he'd noticed she was getting sick but she promised it was just the flu, he wanted to believe her, but he knew that when they'd made love, he didn't use any protection and she wasn't on the pill. To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until Moria had questioned him about it, the women always seemed to know when someone was pregnant before they did. If any of the old home owners, visitors or anyone who ever entered the property was pregnant, you could guarantee she'd know.<p>

He was excited at the prospect of her baring his child, but knew that living in the house came with a target on your back. The other spirits in the house respected him, and wouldn't mess with what is his, but he knew there were other dangers out there, not been able to leave the house was a major problem, he'd have to find a way keep her in the house. Another problem was the fact the baby wouldn't be completely human, it would only be half human and half whatever the hell he was. He wasn't sure how it would work exactly, but he knew he couldn't wait to be a dad.

Rose was lying on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang, Violet was upstairs doing homework and Vivien was in the kitchen. Before Rose had even thought about standing up her mom came out the kitchen heading to the door, knowing her daughter had been under the weather.

Rose had her eye's closed, but opened them when she felt like she was been watched, she opened her mouth to scream when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her up. She struggled but was no match against his strength. Before she could register what happened, they were in the music room and her mom was tied to a chair and Violet clung to Rose, who was staring up at the three wannabe murderess, who were discussing the Franklin murders. Violet and Rose had matching nurses outfit threw at them.

"Put it on" The one she'd heard the others call Fiona told her.

"Which ones which?" The one called Bianca asked, looking the girls over.

"She looks like Maria, with the dark hair and all, the other can be Gladys" The male spoke up.

"And the mom?" Bianca asked

"We'll just kill her after" "Violet, you need to get to the basement, and get Tate" Rose whispered to her sister, trying not to panic. Ignoring her sisters confused face she focused back in on the conversation.

"Put it on. Or we'll just kill your mum now" They were told, they watched in horror as they held a knife to Vivien's throat.

"We'll do it" Rose spoke up before Violet could make a sarcastic remark. They dressed quickly, as soon as they were in outfit, Violet was grabbed and dragged upstairs while Rose was shoved into the living room and the door slammed, cutting of the connection between her and her mother. She was stuck with the guy shoved her on the couch at tied her hands and feet so tightly she was starting to loose feeling. She blocked out all noises when she felt a pain in her stomach, she bent double crying out.

"That's not going work on me bitch" The guy laughed, not realising she wasn't joking. "Ya know, maybe I should have some fun with you, before we kill you. Not like anyone would know" He seemed to be convincing himself, and as he strode over to her, he stopped mid stride. Rose looked up at him confused, to see Troy and Bryan standing behind him, before they ran out the room. The man foolishly followed, and before Rose had chance process what happened they were back and untying her hands and feet.

"Tate's in the basement taking care of the other two, Violets down there. He sent us come get you" Troy told her.

"We'll keep him occupied before we bring him to the basement" Bryan explained, before she was finally free of the ropes.

Rose stood up carefully before managing to get to her mom, Rose noticed a nasty wound on her mom's head from where they'd knocked her out, Rose checked and found Vivien still out of it, and headed to the basement, managing to get to the bottom of the stairs before once again, pain erupted from her stomach. Luckily however, a pair of familiar arms caught her before she collapsed.

"Violet, I'll take care of Rose, get your mom and get out of here." was the last this Rose heard before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN - I actually spend ages on this, so please review! And Do the poll!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Review!

* * *

><p>Rose whimpered when she came around, her head was throbbing and the pain in her stomach was back, she rolled onto her side and curled herself up into a ball, trying desperately to do anything to relieve the pain. She felt a warm hand rest on her stomach and rub softly, dissolving the pain into nothing. Rose opened her eyes, seeing the dirty floor of the basement surrounding her, she looked up and saw Tate looking down at her in concern.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" He asked voice soft, she noticed Moria moving behind him, but before she could focus on her, Tate leaned over here, blocking Moria. "You don't need to see that Rose, it's not very nice" He told her, "How are you feeling, you look a little pale"  
>"Violet is she-"<br>"She's fine baby, right now I'm more worried about you." Concern was shining in his eyes, as he carefully maneuvered her into his arms, before picking her up and moving up the stairs.

"Everything hurts" She whimpered, clutching his t-shirt covered chest.

"How's your stomach?" Tate asked, not wanting to let on about their child. "You were clutching at it" He offered as an explanation.

"It doesn't hurt as much since you rubbed it" She was slightly confused at that, it was hurting pretty bad but as soon as he touched it the pain lessened, she made a mental not to ask him about it later.

She felt him lie her down on the couch and turn to leave

"Don't leave me, Tate please, I don't want to be alone" Rose whimpered, she didn't care how weak she seemed, he made her feel safe and secure.

"Hey, I'll never leave you, you just won't be able see me, but the police are going ask why I was here and we can't have that, can we? I'll stay until I hear sirens." He told her, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded reluctantly. Returning the kiss he placed on her lips, Tate sat her up and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair gently and caressing his mark on her, sending waves of calm across her body.

"You can go to sleep Rose, we'll take care of everything" Tate told her told her, watching as Rose's eyes became heavy due to the silent command in his voice and soon, sleep overtook her.

Moria took the time to study the girl from the doorway, she was very beautiful, but in a natural way, she could see why Tate would claim her. Moria let her gaze drop to where she knew the baby was, she knew it would be a hard pregnancy, Rose wouldn't be able to separated from Tate for too long, she wouldn't be able to do much at all.

Moria sighed, hearing the police siren's and helped Tate lay Rose down on the floor, to look like she'd been attacked, before both disappearing into the shadows. Watching as police stormed the place, yet Rose remained asleep due to fact he'd relaxed her body into a very deep sleep, knowing that she'd need to be very relaxed as though not to stress out their baby.

He saw policemen try to wake her, before assuming she was unconscious. Paramedics took her to the hospital, and despite not wanting to be separated from her, he knew she'd find out about the baby that way.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the bed in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in. Her mom and Violet were sitting with her, the police had cleaned up the house and been in to take brief statements, saying they'd be back in the morning to get a full statement, Rose had begged them to leave Tate out of it, and finally they'd agreed.<p>

"Rose Harmon?" Asked a women, wearing a white doctors coat. She looked to be in her 40's and was holding a clipboard.

"So everything's okay with you, nothing to be concerned about, all your wounds were superficial. We want to do a scan to make sure your baby's okay before we let you go.

"Wait what? Baby?" Vivien asked, Violet and Rose looked at each other shocked, pregnant? Violet touched Rose's stomach gently, as thought trying to check.

"Rose is a good girl, she's never slept with anyone!" Vivien protested.

"Actually mom, I did but it was about a month ago" Rose spoke up, still shocked.

Vivien turned a sharp glare towards her daughter, "We are talking about this when your father gets back" She spoke calmly, yet anger was clear on her face. "I'll be in the car" And with that, she stormed from the room.

"Well shit" Violet spoke in the silent room "Now I'm the good child"

* * *

><p>Rose was still in shock once they got home, Vivien had gave her the silent treatment the whole ride, while Violet offered silent support by holding Rose's hand the whole time.<p>

"Hey Rose, Can I tell Leah?" Violet asked,

"Don't see why not" Rose replied, kicking her shoes off.

"We'll talk about the problem in the morning" Vivien snapped, before storming off.

The girls shared a look before heading off to their own rooms. When Rose got to her room she saw Tate standing by her bed, waiting for her. She saw the look on his face and immediately realised he knew she was pregnant. Suddenly, anger poured through her veins, she couldn't believe he knew and didn't tell her! How could he put her in this situation?

"You knew?" She asked angrily.

"I had my suspicions" He spoke calmly, watching her warily, he reached out for her and was angered when she slapped his hand away.

"You bastard! You knew? Why didn't you tell me!" She screeched, finally showing another emotion other than shock.

"I'm warning you now Rose, pregnant or not if you don't calm the fuck down I will punish you" Tate spoke darkly, his dominant nature hating the fact a submissive was questioning him and shouting at him.

Roe however, ignored him, too wrapped up in her rant to calm down, she was pacing in front of him. Tate reached out to grab her, and Rose turned and slapped his chest. "How could you! You bastard! Get away from me!" She shouted at him, pulling away from him and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me Rose!" Tate called to her in warning, "Fuck off!" She shouted back, his patience ran thin, he wouldn't be spoken too like that by anyone - he'd let her get away with a lot of things he wouldn't let a lot of people even think about doing. But right now, he was pissed. She had pushed his limits and broke them.

When she got close to him, he grabbed her and shoved her onto the bed roughly, always aware of her stomach. With a bit of a fight, he managed to positioned her over his lap, in a position where none of her weight would land on her stomach, and him sitting on the edge of her bed.

Rose went to pull back, when she was stopped by his hand slamming down on her behind, Rose squeaked and dropped back down in shock, it stung a little bit but it was the noise that startled her. Before she could even process what happened, he brought his hand back down, again and again, each time feeling harder than the last. Rose tried to struggle, but Tate was having none of it, he pinned both her hand's to her lower back with one hand, while the other continued to redden her behind.

After 20 smacks, Tate stopped, she was still struggling.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you Rose? You disobeyed me. You disrespected me. YOU ARE MINE!" Tate told her, stopping for a moment and Rose felt relief course through her veins. "Silly girl, that was just the warm up" he told her, swiftly working to pull down her trousers and knickers, before bringing his hand back down on her bare bum.

Rose whimpered, this hurt a lot more. She quit struggling, lying over his lap completely submissive, Tate smirked when she did, but didn't stop spanking her. Her bum was bright red, and he knew she would think twice about questioning him. He heard her muffled cried as she buried her face in her hands. He stopped his ministrations, deciding she'd had enough, and gently rubbed the area, soothing the sting away.

"I don't like hurting you Rose, but you acted out. I understand you're upset but you need to realise that I will punish you if you misbehave, Do you know why I had to punish you Rose?" He asked, using his strength to manoeuvre them so his back was against the headboard and she was lying across his lap and on the bed.

"Because I disobeyed you" Rose responded, hiccupping slightly through her sobs. Tate knew it wasn't just sobs from the pain, and the embarrassment of it happening., but the full reality of the situation had finally hit her.

He pulled her up so her head was on his chest, and she was curled up against him. He pulled a blanket over her and let her cry on his chest. Rose couldn't remember the last time she just cried like this, she always felt like she needed to be strong for Violet, with their parents at each others throat Rose always tried to be happy and keep things together. Been able to let go though, it felt like a giant weight was been taken from her shoulders.

When her cries settles into whimpers and sniffles, Tate started speaking "It'll be okay Rose, we'll get through this. We can manage, I'm not going anywhere. Think about the positive side of this babe, you're having a baby, you're going to be a mom. Aren't you excited? I hope we have a girl, she'll look just like you, absolutely beautiful, but I'm going to love our baby no matter what"

As Tate was speaking, Rose could envision their baby, she was slightly happy, she felt a sense of pride that she was carrying his baby, his child. She felt bad about the way she shouted at him, she didn't even stop to think about how he felt about all this. She leaned up and kissed him timidly, she'd always given him closed lipped kissed but has never kissed him like this. Tate allowed her the control, letting her explore his mouth without him taking control.

When she pulled away she rested her forehead on his.

"I really love you Tate" She told him, biting her lip slightly.

"I love you too Rose, forever"

* * *

><p>Violet sat in her room in shock, she couldn't believe her sister was pregnant. She'd texted Leah as soon as she could, and Leah had told her she was on her way over. Violet was really worried about how her dad was going to react, she knew it was not going to be pretty.<p>

Violet looked up when her door opened, and saw Leah come in.

"So what's up? Sounded pretty urgent on the phone" Leah asked, sitting down in front of Violet.

"Rose is knocked up" Violet told her bluntly.

"Who, who's the daddy" Violet looked away awkwardly, Tate had been the one who scared Leah when she was giving Violet trouble. "Vi, tell me" Leah insisted.

"Tate"

"The guy who attacked me?" Leah asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah but don't freak out okay? He's alright, I mean when dad hit Rose, Tate knocked him out cold. He only attacked you because you were giving me trouble" Violet wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend Tate, but she figured it was because Rose loved him and he was the father to her niece or nephew.

"Hey, it's okay, I mean without him we wouldn't have become so close. I'd have preferred him not to give me nightmares but hey, beggars can't be chooses" Leah laughed, true Tate still scared her, but if Violet was comfortable around him maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Yeah, enough about that though, you wanna stay the night?"

* * *

><p>AN Review!  
>Should I do a LeahViolet relationship?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N READ! IMPORTANT! READ IT!**

**Okay, so someone messaged me saying a story was very close to mine, using points I've done. I don't know if this is true or not, but I'll address it anyway. If you want to use any of my idea's, message me first and credit me. I work really hard on this story and if people are just going rip it off I'm not going do write anymore. I own everything you don't recognise. So don't be a loser and steal my idea's. **

**Also, if any of my reader do notice anything like that, please let me know. It annoys the hell out of me, I work so hard on this story and I don't do it for people to rip it off. Now if your reading this thinking of a story, please message me, the more people that notice the similarity the more I can do about it.**

**Also, sorry for the wait! Had some family troubles that I had deal with so this chapter is short while i get back into the swing of things. Enjoy.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p>Tate lay in Rose's bed, holding her to his chest, softly caressing where his child lay. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad, he'd planned in it, but not this early in the relationship, he never thought she'd go for it. Not that he was complaining. But as soon as he set his eyes on Rose, he knew she was his. He was so thankful for her submissive nature, he didn't want to have to beat her down, he hated hurting her but she needed to learn her place.<p>

He couldn't wait for his child be born and he knew the rest of the house couldn't wait either, the house was actually buzzing with the excitement of having a new resident, Tate knew that because he was technically a ghost, his child would be able to see all the residence but Tate wasn't 100% sure what other abilities his child would have, he'd never been a father before.

He heard Ben come home and knew Vivien was waiting to tell him Rose's status, he frowned, Rose needed her rest. He heard Ben's raised voice and couldn't stop the slight satisfaction at getting under the doctor's skin. He heard Ben stomping up the stairs, but before he could head out the room to stop him from waking Rose, he heard Violet and Leah stop him in the hall way, arguing with him to leave it until morning. Tate knew when morning came there was going to be a lot of trouble.

The next morning Rose woke up feeling warm and content, she felt Tate caressing her stomach and couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face, she was glad he hadn't freaked out but had accepted their baby. She looked up and met Tate's eyes,

"Good Morning Tate" Rose spoke sweetly, kissing him on the lips, she was slightly surprised when he kissed her back but allowed her to control the kiss.

When they separated, no words were needed, Rose honestly felt scared of her fathers reaction. After getting dressed Rose heard a knock at the door, Tate opened it and was slightly surprised to see Violet and Leah at the door.

"Thought you could use the backup" Violet stated, walking straight in the room dragging Leah behind her, Rose didn't miss the way they were holding hands like lover's instead of friends, and the way Leah avoided Tate at all costs. She knew about what happened, so she understood the fear.

"I appreciate it Vi" Rose replied, hugging her sister tightly. "And you to Leah, it's nice to officially meet you" Rose told her, hugging Leah just as tightly.

"So how you feeling Rose?" Violet asked, nodding to Tate, who stood leaning by the dresser Rose was sorting her hair in.

"Better, I haven't been sick this morning but the nurse said it would be calming down soon, I just feel a bit strange knowing I have a baby in my womb" Rose laughed, rubbing her belly gently.

"I know! I'm excited I'm going be an Aunt but I'm freaking out for you! " Violet told her eyes wide, causing Rose to giggle.

"Time to face the firing squad" Rose told the group, hearing Tate snort a laugh behind her she grabbed Tate's hand tightly before smiling in the direction on the two young girls "Wouldn't be the first time" Tate mumbled in Rose's direction, and with that, they headed down the stairs to he kitchen where the parents were.

* * *

><p>AN I'll update again soon! Promise!, I'm sorry it's short!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Review.

* * *

><p>Rose could honestly say she was scared. She clutched Tate's hand tightly in hers as they walked into the lion's den. Violet and Leah were close behind them, offering silent support. When they walked into the kitchen Rose could tell by the look on Ben's face that Vivien had told her what had happened. There was a brief silence that covered the room, nobody wanting to start the argument.<p>

"Your mother tells me you have something you need to tell me" Ben spoke, his voice barely calm, but Tate knew from experience that anger was only a breath away. Despite the fact Rose knew he was just testing her, she decided to play his game. For now.

"I'm pregnant" The silence was back, before Ben stood up suddenly and started to pace the room,

"Honestly Rose, I expected more from you! Pregnant? And by one of my patient's? Tell me Rose, are you really that stupid?" Ben asked, suddenly angered. "Well, you won't be able see him anymore anyway. You're mother and I decided that after the invasion we're moving house" Ben smirked, he knew how much Rose loved the house and even though it probably wasn't the best idea, using it as a punishment for her getting pregnant seemed to make sense in his mind.

"You can't do that!" Rose protested, hearing Violets protests in the background. "You can't force us to move!" Violet backed Rose, who was holding onto Tate as though he could keep her here.

"The house is already on the market. There is nothing you can do about it" Ben told them, before turning all his attention on Rose "You can always get rid of it or put it up for adoption" He told her. That was the last straw for Tate, who pushed Rose towards Violet and Leah. "Go upstairs Rose. Now" He told her without removing his eyes from Ben. Rose knew that disobeying Tate would be a bad idea, so ushered the younger girls out the room quickly, not wanting to test Tate's temper.

"Dr Harmon, how about we have a chat" Tate told him, his eyes pitch black and a deadly smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Rose sat upstairs in Violets room, trying to distract the girls from the faint shouts downstairs from her father, Rose knew Tate well enough to know that the angrier he got, the calmer he would sound.<p>

"So how long have you girl been a couple" Rose asked, unable to hide the wide smile when both girls looked shocked.

"A month, how did you know?" Violet asked her, she'd thought they'd hidden it well.

"I'm your big sister, I know you better than you think" Rose giggled, rubbing her swelling stomach. "I'm just glad to see you happy Vi" Rose told her sincerely, she really did mean it, it was nice to see Violet open up to someone.

"Can I feel it?" Violet asked, she'd been watching Rose rub her stomach and was curious about what is felt like.

"Sure" Rose grinned, happy her sister had accepted her pregnancy, Rose grabbed Violets hand and placed it over her stomach, she was only four weeks along, but she was just starting to show. Rose saw Leah looking at her stomach the same way Violet had been, so she reached over and placed her hand on her stomach, even though there was hardly anything there to feel, it was the fact all of them knew the baby was growing there.

They looked up when the door opened, seeing Tate standing in the doorway smiling at the sight of his love. "Come on Rose" He told her, watching as she got up and waved to the two girls. He led her back to her room, before kissing her soundly on her lips.

"How did it go with Ben?" Rose asked him when they separated.

"Everything's fine Rose, the house is still for sale but this house won't sell, any potential buyers will be scared away so don't worry about it." Tate told her, glad she dropped the subject and didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>Later that night Tate and Rose lay cuddled together on her bed, the house was silent except the faint music she'd left playing and couldn't be bothered to turn it off. Rose had something to ask Tate, but was unsure of how to approach it, it was something that always seemed wrong but her body physically ached for it.<p>

"Just ask me Rose, I can practically feel the wheels turning in your brain" Tate smirked, he knew there was something bothering her, and was getting fed up of waiting for her to build the courage to ask him, he lifted her chin from his chest so they were looking in each others eyes. "Just say it"

Rose took a deep breath, before looking down at the comforter on her bed. "Will you spank me?" She asked, her face bright red, she was embarrassed to asked, but her body was aching for it to the point she couldn't bring herself to an mind-blowing orgasm whenever they fooled around.

Tate was slightly surprised though, he knew what she needed better than she did but he thought it would take a bit longer before she'd ask. He nodded his head and sat up, helping her lay over his lap with her tiny bump between his legs to protect the baby, she slept in a nightgown so he lifted it over her back to give him better access before bringing his hand down on her behind, it was hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to be a punishment. Tate counted 20smacks before pulling his hand away and rubbing the red area, she'd moaned and whimpered all through it. Tate slipped his hand between her legs, skilfully finding her folds, he groaned at how wet she was, she must have really needed it. He placed one hand on her lower back to hold her down before slipping two fingers in her entrance and pounding into her, he knew she needed it rough, you couldn't be gentle after spanking someone. He could feel she needed it hard and fast, he held her down as her body started to shake , her moans turning into muffled screams as she buried her face in the bed covers as she came hard. Tate caressed her body as she fell asleep, before cleaning her up and laying her in the bed. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, trying to picture what their baby would look like.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, the next chapter will be based in murder house! Promise I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sighed as she looked in the mirror; she had a small bump forming and she couldn't help but smile. It was all real, she couldn't wait to be a mum. Tate had been brilliant, he'd held her hair back when she was sick, rubbed her back for her and held her until she'd fall asleep. He was everything she dreamed her perfect boyfriend to be – well, apart from the fact he murdered people and had darkness about him.

Her parents were still trying to sell the house, and she had walked into Vivien threatening Marcy to get her sell the house, but she wasn't worried. Tate had told her that the house wouldn't be sold.

She was currently 12 weeks along in her pregnancy, she experienced a few dizzy spells and feelings of light headedness but Moria had told her it was very common and there was nothing to worry about unless it became constant. Rose had found Moria to be a saint during her pregnancy, always hovering and offering support whenever Rose needed it, Moria had stepped up into the position Rose had always imagined her mother taking, and Rose couldn't be more glad.

Tate would often leave Rose in Moria's care while he went to deal with some things. She still wasn't sure what Tate did, all she knew is that he'd leave the house and come back exhausted from using his energy to leave the house. Any of the residents could leave the house, but depending on their own power level and whether or not the house let them leave was another matter. But even if they managed to get far, far away, as soon as their power level drained they appeared back in the basement of the house, and for the amount of effort it took to leave most of the residents weren't strong enough, or simply couldn't be bothered with the draining effort which left them weak for weeks afterwards.

Moria had told Rose how she became trapped in the house, how as a young girl she took the job as a maid to care for her sick mother, Constance's husband, Hugo, taking advantage of her after a mistake and how Constance had killed her. Rose's heart went out to the poor women and offered to take flowers up to her mother's bedside whenever she could; pretending not to notice the tears the women was quickly wiping away.

Taking a deep breath to bring her back to the present, Rose shut her eyes and bit her lip smiling, she couldn't keep the grin off her face, she'd been for a 12 week scan and had the pictures of her baby, Violet and Leah had come with her for moral support, it wasn't a surprise anymore to see the two together as they were practically joined at the hip, Rose had walked in on the girls getting friendly one too many times and had told them that if she wanted them she'd ring their mobiles, all the while bright red and trying to avoid eye contact.

She opened her eyes when she felt an all too familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist, she giggled as he trailed a line of kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, across her cheek before giving her a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away to grin at her reflection.

"Dr. Harmon has a patient, Hayden, apparently he knocked her up and she wants him step up" Tate told her, knowing all about Ben's dirty past with the girl. However before Rose could even think of a reply, she heard Hayden's shouts for Vivien. She shared a look with Tate before leaving the room, Tate following behind closely, her hand clasped tightly in his. She looked over the balcony to see Hayden running around frantically looking for someone who wasn't there, all the while Ben was trying to calm her down.

She felt sorry for the girl in a way; pregnancy had made her a lot more sympathetic to a lot of things. She watched as Ben seemed to calm Hayden down some and led her to the door, Rose began walking down the stairs silently while Tate walked with her, all the while making sure she was okay and ensuring she wouldn't lose her footing by keeping an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Rose stopped dead half way down the stairs in shock as, who Tate had previously explained was Larry, hit Hayden with the shovel, knocking the young girl out cold. Rose barely managed to muffle her scream with her hand and automatically turning her body into Tate, who wrapped both his arms around her and held her tightly. She felt Tate guide her to sit on the stairs and realised despite his hold she was swaying, a feeling of light-headedness overtaking her as she regretted moving so suddenly. She took a deep breath, wincing as she heard the shovel connect with flesh again. She looked up wide eyed as she heard the shovel connect with the wooden flooring and saw Larry standing a few feet in front of them looking at Tate in fear. She held Tate tightly, as he stared Larry down.

Larry backed up slowly, mumbling an apology to Tate before picking up the shovel and making a hasty retreat from the room. Rose managed to compose herself enough to look up at Tate, smiling softly as she watched the dangerous glint turn soft when his eyes connected with hers.

"Is she trapped here now?" She asked him, remembering how Tate had told her that if anyone was killed on the property they wouldn't be able to leave. She sighed as he nodded his head, his eyes watching her carefully; Rose sighed dropping her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt him massage her lower back firmly, an area that had become very tender as her bump grew. "What will happen now?" Rose asked again.

"She'll 'wake up' in the basement" Tate told her, his voice husky but soft as he watched his love come to terms with what she saw.

"Can we go explain things to her?" Rose asked, not sure how the whole thing worked. Tate nodded as he stood before reaching his hands out to pull her up; he laced their fingers together as he led her to the basement. She did hold some resentment to Hayden for the fact she caused so much trouble and hurt in the family, but her heart went out to the young girl who only scared at the prospect of been a single mum and wanted someone to support her.

Tate held her close as they waited for Hayden's spirit to appear, Tate told her she'd be able to see her but didn't explain how. It was clear Tate wanted nothing to do with the girl as he held Rose, caressing the bump where his child was held. He allowed Troy and Brian to approach Rose, knowing they had been very curious about the pregnancy. Nora, the first owner of the house also decided to come visit the girl, Rose came to the sudden realisation that the ghosts of the house felt more comfortable in the basement of the house. Tate kept a careful eye on everyone who decided approach them, he was quick to warn them when they stepped over an invisible boundary and Rose watched amazed as they listened to whatever he had to say and apologised quicker than she could have imagined when they moved out of turn.

Nora quietly explained how she had been following Vivien and watched as she made it her quest to find out more about the history of the house, and that she'd overheard Vivien and Ben arguing that all their money was tied up in the house and they couldn't afford to move until the house was sold. Relief ran though Rose's veins when she heard that, smiling up at Tate. Tate dismissed the ghost's who'd come to see them just before Hayden's spirit appeared.

In total, it took an hour and 34minures for Hayden's sprit to appear in the basement and when it did Rose could only watch helplessly as the new resident immediately freaked out. After a further 2 hours of Hayden screaming, crying and trying to run out of the house, leaving through one door only to appear back in the house through another, Rose managed to calm the girl, managing to explain things to her. However Hayden refused to accept it as she ran up the stairs and tried to leave the house again and again, getting more distressed when it became apparent that she wasn't going anywhere.

Although Tate knew Hayden wouldn't be calming anytime soon, he decided to take Rose back to her room, however before he left, he focused on Hayden and with the house's agreement, stopped the girl from been able to leave the basement and from making herself visible to humans.

It took a further four hours alone for Hayden to come to terms with the fact she was now dead.

Despite feeling sorry for what happened to Hayden, Rose was quickly becoming frustrated with the girl. It had been a few weeks now and Rose was 16weeks pregnant and seemed to have little patience left for the girl. Her feet had started to swell, her breasts were getting to an uncomfortable size and her lower back was killing her. Now add Hayden in the mix, and Rose was about ready to lose her temper.

Hayden had decided to wallow in her own misery for the first week before accepting her fate. She felt the power the house held and had made it her goal to use all that power to her advantage.

Which lead to why Rose was getting rather annoyed with her, Hayden had been able to figure out that Tate was the most powerful ghost in the house, luckily, only Tate and Rose knew that Tate was the power they all felt, and he actually fed the power of the house, the darkness that had gathered in the house over years had attached itself to Tate when he was a young boy, in fact, it happened when Tate was attacked in the basement by the 'Infantata' caused a weakness that allowed the darkness to seep into him, Tate had embraced it fully at his young age, not understanding but loving the warmth it gave him.

Hayden however, only thought that Tate was the most powerful due to the fact every other resident in the house feared angering the young man. Which meant, Hayden had set her sights on Tate, trying to convince him that she would be a much better match for him, and the most recent comment which really angered Rose, was that Hayden thought she would be a much better mother to Tate's child than Rose could ever dream of been.

This brought them to the present arrangement, Rose was lying on her bed, attempting to take a well needed nap, and Hayden was at the end of her bed trying to scare Rose into leaving by threatening to kill her.

"Honestly Hayden, don't be stupid" Rose sighed, trying to keep her voice even, Hayden looked crazy and desperate – which scared Rose who tightly wrapped her arms around her baby bump to protect it if Hayden decided to make any attacks.

"Don't you get it? I want my baby! But my baby is dead! So I'll just have to take yours!" Hayden ranted; she'd been saying the same thing over and over again. Rose was about to reply when she saw a familiar flash of blonde hair as Hayden was slammed across the room. Hitting the opposite wall with significant force Rose winced at the sound. Rose locked eyes with Tate, automatically feeling the tension drain from her body as her exhaustion reached a new level.

"Are you okay Rose?" Tate asked softly, his voice dangerous. His eyes seemed to burn with anger as her glanced at Hayden, who appeared to be stuck to the wall.

"I'm fine, just tired" Rose replied weakly, caressing her bump softly, smiling slightly when she felt the baby move within her womb.

"Go to sleep" Tate ordered softly, moving to kiss her lightly, before helping her lay down as her body responded to his order, allowing her to drift into a deep sleep.

Tate turned to Hayden, any softness he had when regarding Rose had vanished, and Hayden was truly scared of this monster in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak when she realised she had no voice, her eyes widened as she tried with all her might to scream but not a whisper of a sound escaped her lips. Tate calmly strode over to her, smirking at her discomfort.

"Moria" He called. Not once breaking eye contact with Hayden, who tried her hardest to disappear from the room.

"Yes Mr Tate?" Moria responded, appearing in the doorway, happy to see that Tate was finally dealing with that insufferable girl.

"Watch over Rose" he ordered, reaching out a hand to Hayden's forehead, smirking as he watched her body convulse in pain, teleporting them down into the basement and strapping her onto the Charles Montgomery's medical table. Hayden's eyes widened when she realised she was trapped and powerless.

Tate bent down so he could look Hayden directly in the eye.

"This is my house. Rose is mine. You are nothing. If you so much as look at her again, this will seem like a vacation." He told her, his voice casual. "Charles here has been getting a bit angsty, not been able to experiment on anyone. So I volunteered you, don't worry though, you can't die. After a little rest you'll be good as new and he can start again" Tate told her cheerfully before standing up straight and turning to face the surgeon. "She's all yours doc"

He smirked as he saw Charles gag Hayden, before slowly cutting her open, mumbling to himself the whole time. Hopefully she'd learn from her mistake, Tate thought. Returning to Rose's room and dismissing Moira with a nod of his head. He stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed with her, silently releasing her from his order as he held her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose woke up feeling refreshed, she felt Tate softly kissing her neck she rolled over, kissing Tate deeply. She felt him pull back and look at her questioningly, Rose just grinned, kissing him again. It had been way to long since the last time they had some alone time.

**  
>Rose lay curled against Tate's chest panting, her whole body was tingling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She moaned when she felt Tate caress his mark. She felt him rest his hand on her belly, stoking it gently.<p>

"I can't wait be a dad" Tate told her softly. "I can't wait be a mum" Rose responded, leaning up to kiss him. Tate grinned down at her, rolling her over to lie on her back. He buried her face in her breasts and Rose giggled at the sensations on his breath caressing her skin. Tate seemed to love the face pregnancy has increased her breasts size.

**  
>Rose sat in Violets room a few weeks later, helping Leah and Violet with their homework. They had just finished the English homework and had decided to take a break.<p>

"So how far along are you now?" Leah asked, watching Violet rubbing Rose's growing belly.  
>"18 weeks" Rose answered. She went to talk again when she gasped suddenly, her hand shooting to her stomach. Rose and Violet looked at each other wide eyed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Leah asked panicked.

"Did you feel that?" Violet asked shocked.

"The baby kicked!" Rose laughed excitedly, "Come on baby, do it again for momma" She rubbed the spot she felt the kick, felling the soft thump against her hand.

"Go get Tate" Rose ordered, watching Violet dart out the room to the basement where Tate was normally found when he wasn't with Rose.

Rose giggled, feeling the baby flutter around, it was so strange, she'd felt it before but thought it was gas, it was only when the baby actually kicked she realised that it wasn't gas but actually the baby moving, Rose looked up as the door slammed open, Tate stood there, looking half wild as he rushed to her.

"Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Tate spoke hurriedly, quickly gathering her in his arms.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, give me your hand!" She spoke excitedly, Tate's worry vanished at her tone as he allowed her to move his hand and place it on her stomach, Tate's hand curled naturally around where his child lay safe. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised not understanding what he was meant to be waiting for – until he felt a small flutter against his hand. His eyes widened as his grin grew.

"Did the baby…?" He asked, his excitement growing.

"Kick? Yes Tate, isn't it amazing?" She asked awestruck.

Violet got Leah's attention from the doorway where they slipped out; they shut the door behind them and left the couple to enjoy the moment.

They spent the rest of the night, talking to the child and encouraging the baby to kick.

"….and I'm going take care of you and your mum, nothings every hurt you I promise. I can't wait to meet you, you're going be perfect" Rose smiled sleepily to herself, she had been sleeping on her side when Tate's soft voice had woken her up, she opened her eyes slightly to see Tate laying with his head next to her baby bump.

"And don't forget baby, your daddy's a big softy!" Rose added, her voice rough with sleep as she moved her hand to caress her bump, watching as Tate smirked up at her.

"A softy hmm?" He asked, making his voice dark. "You think I'm a softy Rose?"

Rose giggled as Tate rolled her onto her back and crawled above her, instead of answering, Rose lifted her head to softly kiss him, Tate grinned as he kissed her back.

"I love you Tate" Rose told him as he rolled them on their sides facing each other.

"I love you too Rose, and I meant what I said, I won't let anything hurt you" Tate told her, pulling her close.

Rose closed her eyes as she snuggled into him, she loved seeing this side of him, she was the only person he allowed see behind the darkness.

"Violet and Leah are coming" Tate warned as he pulled back to sit against the headboard. Rose sat and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest as the hand that was wrapped around her sat protectively on her bump.

"Come in!" Rose shouted in answer to the knock on the door. The two girls entered and sat on the bed, looking nervous.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked, Violet didn't get worried easily, so whatever had her looking this nervous was never a good thing.

Violet took a deep breath and glanced at Leah before locking eyes with her sister, "We overheard mum and dad downstairs, they were on the phone to Marcy, someone's put an offer on the house, its below what mum and dad want but… it looks like they're going take it."

"What?!" Rose sat up alarmed, "I thought any potential buyer was been scared off" Rose panicked, looking at Tate.

"They are" Tate's brow furrowed

"That's the problem, the people who put the offer in are coming see the house later today, they've been warned about strange things happening and its made them more interested, turns out they love that kind of thing" Violet spoke, her eyes worried. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know, but we can't leave here, do you think they'd take a loss just to get out of here?" Rose asked, but they both knew they would.

"Rose, Violet can you come down here, we have some good news!" Their mum shouted up to them, sounding ecstatic.

"We can't move!" Rose panicked, "What about the baby? I can't leave Tate!"

"Don't worry Rose" Tate spoke standing up, his voice calming he, his eyes turning dark and calculating "We'll go talk to them but don't worry, they wont be selling the house and nobody will be buying it. I'll sort it."

* * *

><p>Thank you SunstreakerandSideswipesWomen for pointing out my mistake! Fixed it now i think, but thats what happens when i have too many stories going haha! Xxx<p> 


End file.
